farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Eagle/FC2
|firemodes = Semi-Automatic |ammo_type = *Pistol Rounds |ammo_count = *40 Rounds |price = |attachments = *Reliability Upgrade - *Accuracy Upgrade - *Ammunition Upgrade - |stats = *Damage - 5/10 *Range - 3/10 *Accuracy - 7/10 *Reliability - 5/10 *Fire Rate - 2/10 |magazine = 8 Rounds |variants = }} The Eagle .50 is a pistol in Far Cry 2. It can be purchased at the beginning of Act 2. Additionally, enemies will begin to wield the Desert Eagle after players finish the first faction mission in Act 2. It is also the only sidearm of Buddies, even in Act 1. If Buddies die in battle, they will drop a used and rusty Eagle. Also, if players fall and a buddy revives them, he or she may hand the player their Desert Eagle in excellent condition. Background The Eagle is the reiteration of the real life Desert Eagle which is a large-calibre, semi-automatic pistol that fires powerful rounds that are normally only used in revolvers. The Desert Eagle usually shoots the .50 Action Express, although it is also available in other smaller calibers in exchange for larger round capacity. However the Eagle in game is only available in one type of calibre. The Desert Eagle is quite impractical for use as a sidearm in reality due to its large size and weight, high recoil, and relatively small magazine capacity. As such, it is not employed by any major military or police forces in real life and is wielded mainly by collectors, enthusiasts and as a sidearm by hunters for protection against predators such as bears. Like most weapons in Far Cry 2, the Eagle is most likely imported to the natives by The Jackal. Characteristics It is the single most powerful handgun in the game. While effective against single targets, the gun's 8 round magazine makes it unsuitable for taking on multiple enemies. Therefore, when playing as a sharpshooter, the Desert Eagle can be a useful sidearm, but falters in performance when playing aggressively. This weapon quickly degrades, so make sure to grab a new one when near an armoury. The reliability and pistol ammo upgrades for it is an ideal investment for players who intend to use it often. The advantage of power this weapon seems to offer are questionable, especially when weighed against the Star .45's much higher rate of fire and tamer recoil. Players will probably find this weapon one of the least effective secondary weapons for tactical uses, but for sheer force and damage, this pistol is unrivalled by any sidearm. Reliability When the reliability upgrade is bought the Eagle .50 'will start to jam somewhere between the 108th shot and 170th shot, and will break on the 250th shot (five full bandoliers х 48 rounds +10 rounds). Trivia *The Desert Eagle has appeared in each of the main games in the ''Far Cry series, although with a different name every time — in Far Cry the weapon has the name of '''Falcon .357, while in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, and Far Cry 5 it is called the D50. *Like all the other pistols in-game the Eagle .50's hammer is never cocked. This implies that the weapon is modified to use a double-action system. *Engraved on the right-hand side of the weapon is the following, "Deagle .50AE Pistol". *This pistol is the sidearm of choice of the The Jackal, and is also used by Nick Greaves and Anto Kankaras. *During the mission Cop Killer, Prosper Kouassi is seen with a rusty Eagle .50, which, according to his words, was supplied to him by The Jackal. *Despite all of the player's buddies wielding a new Eagle .50, once they are dead, the Eagle .50 looted from their corpses will be rusty and prone to jamming. *It's the only sidearm that can be used in the map editor, along with the AK-47. *Despite the in-game designation, the real life .50 Action Express version of the Desert Eagle has a 7-round magazine, while the smaller .44 Magnum version has an 8-round magazine. *The Eagle.50 is the only pistol to actually have bullets in its new magazine when reloading. Other pistols appear to be reloaded with empty magazines. However, even if one is to use all rounds before reloading, the ejected mag still shows bullets. Gallery FC2-Deagle-load.jpg|Reloading the Eagle .50 Eagle .50.jpg|The stats of the Eagle .50 in Far Cry 2 Category:Pistols Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons